


Power and Control

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Power Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod喜欢激怒Curufin。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Power and Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021331) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



Finrod为自己温和的秉性而骄傲。他为自己能对那些即使是他不信任也不喜欢的人也和善得体的能力而骄傲。他知道自己天生就有着让他人感到受欢迎的能力。

但是之于Curufin – Finrod想要激怒他。

这冲动的强大甚至有些吓到他。他会看着Curufin在议会上轻松而谨慎的提出意见，蓄意激怒他直到他可以看见怒火在他堂弟冰冷的面具后燃起。对于其他人而言，Curufin还是和平时一样平静– 冰冷美丽且沉着– 但是Finrod 可以看见在平静的表面之下怒火的燃烧;在那双银眼内愤怒的闪光。这是多么令他入迷 … 

他会轻柔而温和的微笑，微微侧头使他的金发滑落到肩上，沉湎于Curufin对他的注视。

愤怒。

\- 

 

“你的兄长憎恨我,” 一天晚上，他说道，压在Curufin身上, 把他的手固定在他的头上方。

Curufin低沉的笑了。“那怎么了?我恨你 ,Ingoldo。” 

Finrod低头在Curufin的咽喉上留下最为轻柔的吻。Curufin在他的身下扭动着。他憎恶温柔，于是Finrod 用此折磨他。

“我现在用一个不同的名字了，” Finrod轻轻的说, 抬头与Curufin对视。 

Curufin被他激怒了。“啊，是的，一个迷人的矮人语绰号 – 原谅我, Ingoldo, 但是没什么比说难听的矮人语更容易让我失去欲望的了。”

Finrod 轻咬他的嘴唇。 “我没注意到你的欲望在消逝, Curvo.” 

Curufin拉紧了Finrod的手臂，咬住了Finrod的下唇。“它会的，如果你还是一直坚持着讲这些毫无意义的关于我兄长的话而不是占有我像我– ” 

“如果他现在能看见你，他会说什么?” Finrod呼吸着,蹭过Curufin的勃起 。“你那如此憎恶我的兄长…如果他可以看见你躺着我的身下，他会说什么?” 

他预计着咆哮，预计Curufin说些什么来回敬他，但是 Curufin 只是笑了，真正的带着纯粹娱乐的笑。“啊，堂兄，你什么都不知道。”

“这是什么意思?” Finrod要求到 , 但是Curufin只是再次笑了，打破了Finrod的禁锢。

“如果你要一直这么温柔, Felagund王，而且如此分心,” 他如猫一般发出喉音。把Finrod翻转到床上，压在他的背上，“那么我会占据控制权。” 

他粗暴的亲吻Finrod， Finrod发现他无助的在堂弟强壮的手和危险诱人的唇下呻吟。

“权利的变化是如此之快,”Curufin低语着, 压着Finrod的背, 一只手紧紧拉着Finrod的金发, 另一只手环过他的臀部，环绕着他的勃起。 “记住这个，堂兄。记住我可以多么轻易的扭转局面。” 

Finrod无法回答,让自己的头向后靠在Curufin的肩上, 气喘吁吁。

“你以为你控制着一切,” Curufin呼吸着, 压住他。“你难道从没有想过我这么反应的原因是因为我知道这么做对你起的作用? 你有没有想过为什么夜复一夜我潜入你的床上, 让你主导我, 让你以为你拥有力量? 谁才是这里真正控制一切的那个?” 他再次笑了，低沉危险，咬住 Finrod的肩膀。

“为什么告诉我这个?” Finrod,低语着，尽管他无法感到不安。他已经陷的太深了。

“因为现在你已无法阻止了。” Finrod 可以感到Curufin靠在他脖颈处的微笑, 没有反对他说的一切。他无法拒绝，即使他试着去。

“你喜欢我愤怒的样子,” Curufin呢喃着, 在Finrod的咽喉上留下一个甜蜜的惊人的吻。“而我喜欢你无力的样子。”


End file.
